1. Field
Embodiments relate to an organic light emitting diode (OLED) display.
2. Description of the Related Art
An organic light emitting diode (OLED) display includes organic light emitting diodes that are formed with a hole injection electrode, an organic emission layer, and an electron injection electrode, and the organic light emitting diodes emit light by energy generating when excitons that are generated by coupling of electrons and holes within the organic emission layer are dropped from an exited state to a ground state. Since the organic light emitting diode display has a self-luminance characteristic and a separate light source is not required, unlike a liquid crystal display, thickness and weight thereof may be reduced. Further, since the organic light emitting diode display exhibits high quality characteristics such as low power consumption, high luminance, and rapid response speed, the organic light emitting diode display receives attention as a next generation display device for portable electronic devices.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the art and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.